Kari's Dragon
by WeeOtaku
Summary: A normal girl's life is turned upside down by a bright light. She is transported to a world more colourful yet more deadly then what she is used to, in order to survive she must befriend two loveable rouges who claim to hunt dragons.


It was a cold winters evening, and as usual the children refused to go to sleep. These particular children were orphans, and they were much more unruly. One of the eldest orphans, 16 year old Kari, was 'attempting' to persuade them to go to sleep. "Come on, I'll read you your favourite bedtime story." She looked pleadingly towards the children, who in turn ignored her, again. "Please, I'm begging you!" She got down on her knees in front of the 'leader' of the children. He looked 'round to his peers, who crossed their arms and nodded, "Alright, but I want you to read...Wizard of Oz!" The other children smiled as they got their way, triumphant looks on their faces.

== Line break ==

Now to you or me this would seem a terrible lack of authority, while in fact it was an orphanage tradition. Children always win. Or so _they_ say. Kari got them to go to bed, but at her expense. That was how it was every night, and Kari loved it. It was like a game, and she loved playing along with them until the agreed on their condition. Sometimes it was a secret snack, other times it was a story, like tonight.

When the children got into their beds all snuggled up in their toasty warm blankets, Kari began to read. Kari loved reading it took you on journeys, to new and exciting places, or to revisit old ones. She could fight fire breathing Dragons, and win. Or fall in love with a handsome prince, and ride off into the sunset. But Kari knew they were just stories, that was why she read them as often as she could.

"_In spite of the swaying of the house, and the wailing of the wind, Dorothy soon closed her eyes and fell fast asleep" _ By this time most of the children had joined Dorothy on her trip to slumber land, make that all. Kari placed the bookmark in the right place, and put it on the old wooden bedside table. She lifted up her wrist to check the time, "It's half ten, better get to bed," after a quick yawn, she dragged her tired body out the door and along a corridor to her room. Once in her room she never bothered to change into her pyjamas, she just collapsed onto her bed and fell fast asleep. Apparently reading 11 young 10 year olds to sleep tires you out more than you'd think!

== Line break ==

She was fighting the villain Blacknight, and she was losing. "Ha ha, Cyclone, you shall never defeat me!" Drat! At the city's hour of need, her time was up, nobody could save her now. A thunderous bang, was heard by both villain and heroin, but just what was it? It roared again but this time, she woke up. Kari jumped and groggily looked about her room. Once again the noise hit her ears full pelt. Now fully awake, she got up and looked out her window. All she could see was black, and now the noise had stopped. Now she had to get back to OZopolis to beat Blacknight, but once again a crash was heard from outside. "Is it thunder?" She wondered aloud, of course being the only one awake nobody answered. Being the curious 16 year old she is, Kari decided to investigate, but how? "I must venture outdoors to save my brethren!" She declared, heroically.

== Line break ==

Once outside Kari cautiously walked up to where she thought the noise was coming from, but there appeared to be nothing. Another bang was heard, this time, she felt it rattle her bones. It frightened her. She began to whistle her most cheery tunes as she walked further in.

As she neared the nearby forest, a bright light shone through the trees, "Am I dead?" she questioned. She didn't think so. Another bang was heard, and the light got brighter, Kari felt like pins and needles were covering her entire body. Suddenly an electric wind-like suction seemed to grab a hold of her. Panicking she tried in vain to pull away, but the suction was too strong, and to her utmost horror the wind pulled her into the air and through the light. Kari felt like she was being squeezed and pulled through a drain pipe, a numbing pain buzzed through her body.

Eventually, after what seemed hours, Kari saw the end of the tunnel. Or another light?

She fell onto solid ground. Slowly Kari opened her eyes; everything was bright, and colourful, like a cartoon. "Kari, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Exhausted, she fell back, the last thing she saw was a tall blurred figure.


End file.
